Benutzer Blog:Aang 112/Star Wars VII - Der Liveticker zu "Das Erwachen der Macht"
Spürt ihr es auch? Von Woche zu Woche schlägt euer Herz schneller, eure Freunde sprechen nur noch darüber und die Nachrichten handeln immer mehr von diesem Thema. Im Fernsehen laufen plötzlich die alten Episoden und ihr würdet am liebsten gleich zum nächsten Cosplay-Shop rennen, um auf der Straße nicht als Außenseiter zu wirken. Oh ja, liebe Science-Fiction-Fans, bald ist es soweit; bald ist's Dezember – und dieses Jahr wird es ein ganz besonderer. Denn dieses Jahr werden die Weihnachtslieder von Luke & Co. handeln und statt dem Weihnachtsmann wird Darth Vader die Geschenke verteilen: Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht rückt näher und näher! In nicht mal mehr 3 Monaten kehren Luke, Han & Co. wieder auf die große Leinwand zurück ... und nicht nur auf sie dürft ihr euch freuen: auch Jungstars wie John Boyega, Adam Driver und Oscar Isaac werden im siebten Film dabei sein und vermutlich in die Filmgeschichte eingehen! Um ab sofort keine Neuigkeiten mehr zu verpassen, findet ihr hier nun einen Liveticker zum neuen Star Wars-Film. Egal ob Gerüchte, neue Trailer oder Infos: Erfahrt bis zum 17. Dezember alles! center * Noch December 17 2015 00:00:00 bis zur Premiere von Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht! Mit der Weltpremiere von Star Wars 7 beende ich nun diesen Liveticker. Für weitere Informationen über den Film, siehe den Artikel Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht und die Kategorie Star Wars, wo Ihr einen Überblick über alle bisherigen Star-Wars-Filme findet. Für weitere Infos rund um Star Wars, siehe die Jedipedia. Des Weiteren wünsche ich Euch frohe Weihnachten und natürlich einen atemberaubenden Star-Wars-Film! [[Benutzer:Aang 112|'Aang '112]] (Diskussion) (Meine Beiträge) 15:57, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) 15.12.2015: Star Wars: Episode 7 - Das Erwachen der Macht feiert Weltpremiere in Los Angeles. Prominente wie Harrison Ford und George Lucas erschienen mit anderen thumb|Mark Hamill und Harrison Ford wieder vereintProminenten auf dem roten Teppich und schauten zusammen mit 5000 geladenen Gästen den neuen Film. Hunderte Fans standen waren dabei und erhaschten einen Blick auf ihre Stars. J. J. Abrams selbst war überwältigt von dem Ausmaß der Premiere. "Es ist sehr unwirklich. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen". thumb|left|Mark Hamill steht seit Langem wieder auf dem roten Teppich Mittlerweile haben die Stars kurze, spoilerfreie Kritiken auf Twitter geschrieben. Rebecca Keegan beispielsweise hat geschrieben: Story, Charaktere, Design, Humor - Star-Wars-Fans, das ist der Film, auf den ihr euch freut. Rainn Wilson schreibt: Erste Star-Wars-Kritik: Es war episch, unglaublich und perfekt. Der Cast war starsbesetzt. J. J. hat es geschafft! Adam F. Goldberg: Platzierung: 1. Das Imperium schlägt zurück 2. Das Erwachen der Macht 3. Eine neue Hoffnung 4. Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter 6. Prequels. '' '''27.11.2015:' Ein neuer, düsterer TV-Spot ist erschienen. (Hier ansehen) Fun Fact: Wer ab sofort komplett auf Star Wars VII-Spoiler verzichten will, für den ist jetzt Abhilfe geschafft. Eine Google-Chrome-Erweiterungen kann für euch nun vor allen potenziellen Spoiler warnen. Eine Anleitung dafür findet ihr hier. Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis.... - so beginnt jeder Film der Star Wars-Saga. Gibt man dieses Zeile nun genauso in den Google Chrome-Browser ein, so werden euch die Ergebnise im gelb-schwarzen Design präsentiert. Probiert's aus! 26.11.2015: Die offizielle Altersfreigabe ist in den USA bekanntgegeben und alle jüngeren Star-Wars-Fans müssen jetzt ganz, ganz tapfer sein: Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht hat die Altersfreigabe PG-13 erhalten. Das heißt, dass alle Kinder unter 13 Jahren nur mit Begleitung ihrer Eltern ins Kino dürfen und der Film eigentlich für diese ungeeignet ist. Der letzte Star Wars-Film, der diese Freigabe erhielt, erschien 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. Wie die Freigabe in Deutschland sein wird, steht noch aus. 13.11.2015: Drei neue TV-Spot-Trailer mit neuen Szenen und auch neuen Stimmen wurden in den letzten Tagen veröffentlicht. Unter diesem Link könnt ihr sie euch ansehen. Außerdem verrät J. J. Abrams, dass Prinzessin im Film nicht mehr "Prinzessin" genannt wird. "Sie wird General genannt", erklärte Abrams. "Aber ... es gibt einen Moment im Film, in dem einer der Figuren doch 'Prinzessin' herausrutscht." Wer genau das ist, ließ der Regisseur aber offen. "Für Leia steht in der Geschichte viel auf dem Spiel", verriet er weiter. "deshalb wird in Szenen mit ihr nicht viel herumgealbert." Wo zum Teufel steckt dieser Luke? Das fragen sich zurzeit tausende von Star-Wars-Fans. Auf dem Poster oder dem langen Trailer ist er nirgendwo zu sehen. Nur auf dem ersten Teaser sehen wir einen Roboter-Arm, der vielleicht seiner sein könnte. Nun spricht J. J. Abrams erstmals über ihn: In der Entertainment Weekly verrät er, dass man ihn ganz sicher nicht vergessen habe. Es sei eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, ihn wegzulassen. Er könne aber versichern, dass der Jedi tatsächlich ein wichtiger Teil der Geschichte ist. Dabei sei nicht nur die Frage wichtig, wo Luke ist, sondern vor allem auch, wer er ist! Abrams führt dazu aus, dass ihre Geschichte schließlich fast 40 Jahre nach „Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter“ spiele. Luke Skywalker sei ein Mythos für die Leute, die jetzt leben. Hat diese Figur überhaupt jemals existiert? Ist sie vielleicht nur ein Märchen, eine Legende? 06.11.2015: Der japanische Trailer zum neuen Star-Wars-Epos bietet überraschend neue Szenen für die Fans. So erfahren wir nun ein wenig mehr über die Beziehung zwischen Finn und Ray. Den Fans dürften diese Szenen die Zeit bis zum 17. Dezember wieder etwas verkürzt haben. thumb|right|250 px Außerdem: Der US-amerikanische, todkranke Daniel Fleetwood hatte den Wunsch, schon vor dem eigentlichen Kinostart Star Wars 7 zu sehen, da die Ärzte ihm nur noch ein paar Monate zum Leben voraussagten. Wie seine Frau Ashley Fleetwood am Donnerstag auf Facebook mitteilte, haben Disney und Lucasfilm es dem an Krebs erkrankten 32 Jahre alten Texaner am Donnerstag ermöglicht den Film zu sehen. Unter dem Hashtag #ForceForDaniel erhielt der Kranke aus aller Welt Zuspruch. Auch die "Star Wars"-Schauspieler Mark Hamill und John Boyega verbreiteten sein Anliegen auf Twitter mit einem Retweet weiter. Hamill twitterte am Donnerstag, dass er sich sehr darüber gefreut habe, dass Daniel den Film sehen konnte. 20.10.2015: Der neue Trailer ist da! Der nun dritte, und dazu leider auch letzte Teaser zum neuen Film, verbreitetethumb|right|250 px sich wie ein Lauffeuer und auf YouTube wurde das Video in weniger als 24 Stunden fast 13. Millionen Mal angeklickt. Im zweiminütigen Trailer hören wir zum ersten Mal die Stimmen von Rey (Daisy Ridley) und Ex-Sturmtruppler Finn (John Boyega). Auch Leia (Carrie Fisher) bekommen die Fans endlich zu Gesicht, ebenso sind Han Solo (Harrison Ford) und Chewbacca zu sehen. Rätsel um Rätsel ragen sich allerdings um den Verbleib um Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill). Wie auch auf dem neuen Poster fehlt jede Spur von ihm im Trailer. 18.10.2015: Disney veröffentlicht das nun erste offizielle Poster von Star Wars VII: Das Erwachen der Macht! center|250px 16.10.2015:'Wir kommen immer näher und näher: In der Nacht vom 19.10 zum 20.10.2015 könnte uns nach vielen Quellen zu urteilen ein erster langer Star Wars VII Trailer erwarten. Schon am Sonntag soll ein erstes offizielles Poster des neuen Star Wars Films veröffentlicht werden. 200px|right|J. J. Abrams'11. Oktober 2015: J. J. Abrams erklärt, dass er den Final Cut zum Film hat und erklärt, dass Disney ihm und seiner Crew so gut wie komplett ihr eigenes Ding drehen lassen hat. Allerdings gibt er auch zu verstehen, dass in einer Klausel des Vertrags steht, dass sie Veränderungen vornehmen könnten, was jedoch keiner hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit entspricht. 10. Oktober 2015: Gerüchten zufolge wird der Film insgesamt 136 Minuten dauern (und ist damit länger als fünf der sechs Filme der Reihe) und ab 12 freigegeben sein. Letzteres ist allerdings ohnehin schon anzunehmen. thumb|230px9. Oktober 2015: John Boyega wird im neuen "Star Wars"-Streifen "Das Erwachen der Macht" einen Stormtrooper spielen. Eine Besetzung, die aufgrund von Boyegas Hautfarbe im Internet nach der Veröffentlichung des Trailers teilweise für rassistischen Kommentare sorgte. Nun äußerte sich der Schauspieler im Interview mit dem "V Magazine" zu den Reaktionen. "Es war unnötig. Ich bin im Film, was wollt ihr daran ändern? Entweder findet ihr Gefallen daran oder ihr lasst es", sagte der 23-Jährige. Boyega fuhr fort: "Schwarze und Frauen sind immer öfter auf der Leinwand zu sehen zu sehen. Alles nur mit Weißen zu besetzen ergibt einfach keinen Sinn." 18.September: Es gab Gerüchte über einen schweren Unfall von Mark Hamill beim Set von Star Wars 7. Diese wurden nun durch ihn dementiert. "Ausgedachte Geschichten enthalten gewöhnlich einen Funken Wahrheit. Ich habe mir auf Skellig Michael nur einen Zeh angestoßen", so schreibt der Darsteller von Luke Skywalker auf Twitter. 8. September 2015: Der Todesstern war gestern. In "Star Wars 7" verfügen die in der First Order gesammelten imperialen Kräfte wohl über eine noch mächtigere Superwaffe. Die Datenbank der offiziellen Sternenkrieger-Seite "starwars.com" führt nun einen Eintrag zur Starkiller Base. Das ist der Name der bereits im Trailer gezeigten Basis. Im Eintrag heißt es, ein Eisplanet sei zur Festung für die First Order umgewandelt und mit einer mächtigen Waffe ausgerüstet worden, die ganze Sternensysteme zerstören könne. Daneben gibt es noch eine ganze Reihe weitere neue Einträge, die Charaktere aus "Star Wars 7" vorstellen. Constable Zuvio ist ein Gesetzeshüter, der in in einem umkämpften Handelsposten in einer gesetzlosen Welt für Ordnung sorgt. Ello Asty lautet der Name eines begabten aber sehr waghalsigen X-Wing-Piloten. Und ME-8DP ist die Bezeichnung für einen Protokoll-Droiden, dessen Übersetzer-Fähigkeiten bei weniger legalen Geschäften geschätzt werden. 4. September 2015: Weltweiter Verkaufsstart für neues "Star Wars"-Spielzeug. In der Nacht zum Freitag bekamen "Star Wars"-Fans rund um den Globus feuchte Hände und Augen, denn in ausgewählten Spielzeugläden wurde um Punkt 0 Uhr der Startschuss für den Verkauf der neuen "Star Wars"-Toys gegeben. 28. August: Eine neuer Miniclip zu Episode 7 ist erschienen (https://instagram.com/p/65PhxOs_RH/) Wir sehen den von John Boyega dargestellten Finn mit Lichtschwert. Zwei Dinge sind daran besonders: Zum einen, dass Boyega als Ex-Mitglied der Sturmtruppen offensichtlich über Jedi-Kräfte verfügt. Zum anderen, dass das Lichtschwert blau ist. Das könnte bedeuten, dass es sich um Luke Skywalkers (Mark Hamill) erstes Schwert handelt. Dieses gehörte einst Lukes Vater Anakin und wurde ihm von Obi-Wan Kenobi überreicht. Später verlor er es in der Wolkenstadt über Bespin, als er im Kampf von Anakin - nunmehr Darth Vader - die rechte Hand abgeschlagen bekam. Danach war es verschollen. Unter den Fans wird jetzt heiß diskutiert, ob Finn der Sohn von Luke sein könnte. 26. August: Gegenüber dem britischen "Empire"-Magazin sprach "Star Wars 7"-Regisseur J.J. Abrams über die neuen Schurken im Sternenkrieg. Die verbliebenen Kräfte des Imperiums werden sich bekanntlich in einer Organisation namens "The First Order" zusammenschließen. "Was könnte aus so etwas entstehen?", fragt Abrams. "Könnte 'The First Order' als Gruppe bestehen, die das Imperium bewundert? Könnte die Arbeit des Imperiums als unvollendet betrachtet werden? Und könnte Vader als Märtyrer dienen? Könnte das Bedürfnis bestehen, das zu beenden, was noch offen ist?" 24. August 2015: In der Zeitschrift Empire ist ein neues Bild von Kylo Ren erschienen. center|300px 13. August 2015: J.J. Abrams verriet in einem Gespräch mit dem US-Magazin "Entertainment Weekly" mehr über den von Adam Driver in "Star Wars 7" dargestellten Kylo Ren. Die Figur, die mit ihrer Maske stark an Darth Vader erinnert, sei "nicht der prototypische, sich den Bart zwirbelnde Bösewicht". Ren sei komplexer, "und es war eine große Freude, mit Adam Driver an dieser Rolle zu arbeiten". So könnte es sich bei Kylo Rens Eltern durchaus um bekannte Figuren aus früheren "Star Wars"-Filmen handeln. "Ich habe vier 'Star-Wars'-Filme geschrieben, es gab bislang keinen vergleichbaren Charakter wie den, der von Adam verkörpert wird", sagte Drehbuchautor Lawrence Kasdan. Außerdem veröffentlichte "Entertainment Weekly" neue Fotos von den Dreharbeiten zu "Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht". Diese zeigen neben Kylo Ren auch Captain Phasma (Gwendoline Christie) und den von Domnhall Gleeson verkörperten General Hux. So langsam wissen die "Star Wars"-Fans also, mit wem es Luke, Han und Co. im nächsten Teil der Sternensaga zu tun bekommen. Captain_Phasma_-_Entertainment_Weekly.jpg Hux_-_Entertainment_Weekly.jpg Kylo_Ren_-_Entertainment_Weekly.jpg thumb|right|250 px13. Juli 2015: Auf der "Comic Con" in San Diego durften natürlich auch die "Star Wars"-Stars nicht fehlen. Regisseur J. J. Abrams brachte zu der Messe alte und neue Darsteller mit, darunter Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, John Boyega, Daisy Ridley und Oscar Isaac. Doch nicht nur das: Die Fans bekamen in einem Video auch einen exklusiven Blick hinter die Kulissen des Drehs zu Episode VII zu sehen. Danach teilten die Macher den Clip auch auf den sozialen Netzwerken. Wie es bei den Dreharbeiten zu "Das Erwachen der Macht" zuging, kannst Du hier sehen. 3. Juli 2015: Zwischen Episode VI und VII liegen ungefähr 30 Jahre. Um diese Lücke zu schließen, wird durch die Comic-Serie "Star Wars: Shattered Empire" (dt. "Zerschlagenes Imperium") erzählt. Diese Serie wird dann erstmals als Comic zu den offiziellen Star Wars-Kanon gehören. :Handlung: Nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns und dem Tod des Imperators steht das Imperium zwar ohne seinen Kopf da, der Unterbau mit großen Teilen der imperialen Flotte besteht aber weiterhin. Vom Zentrum der Galaxis bis ins Outer Rim haben regionale Gouverneure und Moffs (hohe imperiale Beamte) nach wie vor ganze Sternensysteme unter ihrer Kontrolle und kämpfen um Macht und Einfluss. So müssen die Helden der Rebellion schnell feststellen, dass ein verwundetes, zerrüttetes Imperium gefährlicher ist, als es jemals war. 29. Mai 2015: Dass Andy Serkis Teil der Besetzungsliste von "Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht" ist, war bekannt. Jetzt wurde auf "starwars.com" auch der Name seiner Figur enthüllt: Supreme Leader Snoke. Dies geschah im Rahmen eines Interviews mit Fotografin Annie Leibovitz, die für "Vanity Fair" einige exklusive Fotos vom "Star Wars"-Set geschossen hatte. Darunter auch ein bisher unveröffentlichtes, dass Serkis in voller Performance-Capturing-Montur zeigt. Wie sein Charakter nach der digitalen Bearbeitung aussehen wird und welche Funktion er ausfüllen wird, ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Allerdings deutet die Bezeichnung "Supreme Leader" (dt. "Oberster Führer") schwer darauf hin, dass Snoke der Anführer der First Order, der Nachfolgeorganisation des galaktischen Imperiums, sein wird. Ein weiterer Hinweis: In der englischen Version des ersten Teaser-Trailers zum Film verkündet Serkis aus dem Off mit unheilschwangerer, düsterer Stimme das Erwachen der Macht. thumb|right|250 px17. April 2015: Der zweite Teaser-Trailer zum siebten Teil der Star Wars-Saga wird veröffentlicht. Zu hören ist Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker. Außerdem sind Han Solo und Chewbacca am Ende des zweiminütigen Clips zu sehen. "Wir sind zu Hause", spricht Solo. Fans brechen bei der Premiere auf der Presserkonferenz in Anaheim, Kalifornien in Tränen aus. Auf YouTube wird der kurze Clip binnen 12 Stunden 10 Millionen mal angeklickt und hat mittlerweile sogar rund 63 Millionen Aufrufe. Zudem erscheinen der Millennium Falke, ein paar X-Wings und Sturmtruppen im Trailer. Noch zu sehen ist der neue Schurke Kylo Ren, der von Adam Driver verkörpert wird. thumb|right|200 px28. November 2014: 'Der erste Teaser-Trailer zu ''Das Erwachen der Macht wird veröffentlicht und lässt so einige Skeptiker sprachlos zurück. Eine dramatische Stimme spricht von dem Erwachen der Macht und einige wenige Charaktere werden das erste Mal gezeigt. So auch Kylo Ren mit seinem eigenwilligen Lichtschwert ... und auch der Millenium Falcon. Der Trailer sorgt für viele Kontroversen und wurde bisher rund 20 Millionen mal aufgerufen. '''7. Juli 2014: Die Dreharbeiten von Star Wars VII müssen für zwei Wochen unterbrochen werden. Harrison Ford, der Darsteller von Han Solo hat sich beim Dreh ein Bein gebrochen. "Trotz dieser Verzögerung sei der Starttermin für den Film allerdings nicht in Gefahr", so Disney. 29. April 2014: Der Cast für Star Wars VII steht fest. Neben neuen Gesichtern ist auch die ganz alte Garde wieder mit dabei. Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher und Mark Hamill werden in "Episode VII" mitmachen. Mit dabei ist auch die Schauspiellegende Max von Sydow. "Wir freuen uns sehr, endlich die Besetzung von 'Episode VII' mitteilen zu können", schrieb Regisseur J. J. Abrams. "Es ist aufregend, die beliebte Besetzung der ersten Filme und diese brillanten neuen Darsteller zu sehen, die zusammen eine neue Welt zum Leben erwecken sollen und jeder hier will die Fans stolz machen". Sie spielen nun zusammen mit John Boyega ("Attack the Block"), Daisy Ridley ("Scrawl"), Adam Driver ("Lincoln"), Oscar Isaac ("Inside Llewyn Davis"), Andy Serkis ("Der Herr der Ringe") und Domhnall Gleeson ("Harry Potter"). 30.10.2012: Star Wars VII und weitere Filme werden bestätigt. Dazu sollen in 1-Jahres-Abständen Spin-Offs erscheinen, welche zu den größeren Filmen erscheinen sollen. Starttermine der neuen "Star Wars"-Filme: ''' "Star Wars: Episode VII - Das Erwachen der Macht": 17. Dezember 2015 "Rogue One: A Star Wars Story": 15. Dezember 2016 "Star Wars: Episode VIII": 25. Mai 2017 "Star Wars Anthology" - Han Solo: 2018 "Star Wars: Episode IX": 2019 "Star Wars Anthology" - Boba Fett: 2020 ''' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News